On a day like today
by BenToph
Summary: Ás vezes, em algum momento de nossas vidas, não existem palavras certas a serem ditas.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Um dia SS vai me pertencer. Mas por enquanto, todo mundo sabe que é da coisa sem noção e desprovido de inteligência (ou atenção) do Kurumada. xD Ok, ele que não me ouça falando essas coisas. ._.**

A Música é de Keane, e se chama On a Day like today. Essa idéia surgiu totalmente do nada, brotou em meio ao meu desânimo devastador e improdutivo enquanto eu ouvia essa musica. Algo bem do fundo na depressão do meu ser que se agitou e floresceu na minha mente. O.O'

Espero que tenha ficado bom e que eu consiga passar um pouco dos sentimentos que surgiram em mim quando ouvi a musica, e até o que o cantor da banda pretende com essa musica. Hum, é isso. Desânimo.

**-x-x-x-**

**On a day like today.**

**Capitulo I**

**On a day like today  
I looked at you and I  
Saw something in the way  
You stared into the sky  
I saw you were sick  
And tired of my wrong turns  
If you only knew the way I feel  
I'd really love to tell you**

**But I could never seem to say the things I needed to  
On a day like today no other words would do**

**I saw you were sick  
And tired of my wrong turns  
If you only knew the way I feel  
I'd really love to tell you**

**But I can never find the words to say and I don't know why  
I can't find the words to say and I don't know why**

_Em um dia como hoje_

_Eu olhei para você e eu_

_Vi algo no caminho_

_Você encarou o céu_

_Eu te vi cansada de minhas voltas erradas_

_Se você apenas soubesse o jeito que eu me sinto_

_Eu realmente adoraria te dizer_

_Mas parece que eu nunca pude dizer às coisas que precisava dizer_

_Em um dia como esse nenhuma outra palavra bastaria_

_Eu te vi cansada de minhas voltas erradas_

_Se você apenas soubesse o jeito que eu me sinto_

_Eu realmente adoraria te dizer_

_Mas eu nunca consigo encontrar as palavras para dizer e eu não sei o por que._

_Eu não consigo encontrar as palavras para dizer e eu não sei o porquê._

O sol despontava no horizonte, e a leve brisa refrescante de verão soprou. Da décima segunda casa zodiacal, ele observava o céu sendo pintado pelas cores do entardecer, acomodado no parapeito da janela de sua morada, o vento fazendo os cabelos lisos e azulados esvoaçarem junto com sua capa branca. A armadura dourada reluzia singelamente ao brilho dos raios de sol. Os olhos azuis como a cúpula celeste acima de si observava toda a paisagem- desde seu jardim de rosas até todas as casas abaixo de si até o céu colorido- e por mais que sua imagem demonstrava que estivesse ali, sua mente vagava por mundos e dimensões paralelas a que estava. Foi então – em meio a um suspiro inconsciente do cavaleiro- que percebeu um movimento nas escadarias da Casa de Peixes. O vulto feminino e delicado que via em meio às doze casas do santuário.

_Solitariamente_, em um impulso de desejo, levantou-se de seu posto confortável e caminhou até a entrada do Templo. Parou em frente às escadarias. Ainda pode ver a jovem descer a escada quase no final dela. Pensou em chamá-la, mas o que iria dizer? Contentou-se a observá-la descer, como fizera tantas outras vezes quando ela vinha entregar flores ao Grande Mestre a Athena.

Silêncio.

O vento soprou.

Notou, então, aos seus pés, um pequeno ramo de flor; uma flor colorida, delicada,_ bela_, perfumada, _solitária._

_Ele não ousou se aproximar demais._

Quis conservar a flor inteira, sem que ao seu toque ela desmanchasse, como tudo em sua vida.

Um leve sorriso, imperceptível, esboçou-se no rosto do belo Cavaleiro de Ouro Albafica.

_Solitariamente_, adentrou-se em sua morada.

O sol desfiava-se pelo céu azul quando a voz doce e suave da jovem pode ser ouvida.

-Senhor Albafica!-chamou-o permanecendo devidamente afastada. E como sempre; sozinho; o cavaleiro parou e virou de leve o rosto. – O senhor não gostou da flor que lhe dei? São as mais belas da floricultura de papai...

-Não a quero. – suas palavras saíram de forma cruel demais. Pelo canto do olho, pode ver a decepção ou mágoa que se formou no rosto da jovem. Mentira. Ele queria a flor. Mas não sabia o que dizer.

-O senhor...! O senhor ao menos poderia deixar de ser grosso!- calou-se. Segurou as lágrimas, concentrando-se para não deixar que a sua mágoa, mimadez ou incompreensão a fizesse dizer mais coisas impensáveis. –Desculpe.

Os olhos dela encararam a imensidão do céu azul. Albafica girou o corpo, podendo observá-la por completo. Havia algo na jovem de cabelos caramelos. Parecia que em seu olhar mostrava um cansaço para com sua grosseria e deseducação.

Albafica odiou-se em seu âmago. Não era isso o que queria, nunca fora. Mas sempre viveu recluso por culpa do sangue venenoso, temendo ferir o próximo, excluindo e escondendo os próprios sentimentos para com as pessoas a quem tinha carinho. Se ao menos pudesse mostrar isso a pequena... Se ao menos pudesse demonstrar seu sentimentos á ela... Mas não. Não sabia o que dizer, não encontrava palavras para dizer e não sabia o porquê. Calado, depois de um segundo a observá-la, Albafica virou-se e caminhou até o interior da casa de Peixes, desaparecendo na escuridão de seu templo.

Mas Albafica não pode ver a persistência e nem a admiração nos olhos da pequena Agatha. Nem mesmo o sentimento profundo que surgia em seu pequeno coração.

**-x-x-x-**

Final c***, eu sei. Mas os capítulos e as historias acabam por si só, e eu não consegui encaixar outra cena. Se bem que é exatamente o que eu imaginei, apenas uma cena assim. Bem,eu espero que tenha ficado bom porque o resultado final não conseguiu me agradar muito. Eu queria aquelas escritas maravilhosas e sentimentais, teatrais e demais que muitas escritoras tem aqui, mas não consegui. He.

Mas é especial, minha primeira AlbaficaxAgatha. xD

Desde que vi Lost Canvas, uma das coisas que mais me emocionaram e que não deixo de lado, é a relação dos dois. Eu AMO! *-*

Mais uma coisa, eu pretendo escrever dois capítulos desta fic, uma sobre LC e a clássica. A outra seria com Aldebaram. 8D Foi o que eu imaginei quando ouvi essa musica pela primeira vez.

E antes de mais nada, reviewsreviewsreviews! Afinal, só assim saberei se saiu como queria.

Até mais!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **SS não me pertence.

Enfim, a ultima cena que havia imaginado para a musica, com o Aldebaram e a garotinha do lírio roxo da saga de Hades. Sem mais comentários aqui.

**-x-x-x-**

**On a Day like Today.**

**If you only knew the way I feel  
I'd really love to tell you**

**But I can never find the words to say and I don't know why  
I can't find the words to say and I don't know why**

Ás vezes, em algum momento de nossas vidas, não existe palavras certas á serem ditas.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso que Aldebaram descobrira naquele momento. Fosse o gesto doce, fosse a voz suave, fosse o sorriso inocente- fosse o que fosse. Por mais que buscasse palavras em sua mente, elas não viam, e era incapaz de entender o porquê. Ou então, era apenas por não saber como expressar o sentimento que nascera dentro de si para a jovem á sua frente.

O toque da mão gentil e um sorriso. Encontros se tornariam freqüentes se ele tivesse certeza de seu futuro. Mas por enquanto, bastaria a lembrança da flor e dos olhos azuis da jovem que lhe entregou-a.


End file.
